Irascible
by Nalya Granger
Summary: No puedes evitar sentir ira; hacia aquel o aquella contra la que luches, ira hacia tu madre, ira hacia todo hombre que te desprecie, ira hacia Harok e ira hacia ti misma.


**Disclaimmer: **Nada relacionado con CdHyF me pertenece. Todo es de George R.R Martin.

Este fic participa en el reto "Serpientes de Arena" del foro "Se acerca el invierno".

* * *

**IRASCIBLE.**

* * *

Estocada. Retrocedes. Vuelves a atacar. Cinta. Aprovechas el flanco descubierto. Atacas. Enemigo derrotado.

Te quitas el sudor de la frente mientras observas como el hombre te mira con asco y odio. Le dedicas una mirada indiferente y, apoyando la lanza sobre tu hombre, caminas hacia tu casa pasando por completo de los insultos que te dirigía aquel patético e inútil joven.

Se había atrevido a retarte alegando que una mujer no podía manejar las armas. Una ola de ira te recorrió al darte cuenta que ese estúpido era extranjero. Allí, en Dorne, todos sabían que las mujeres podían ser igual de buenas en el combate que los hombres. Solo un extranjero idiota diría aquello.

Pues bien, le acababas de demostrar que eso no era cierto.

Sonreíste con superioridad mientras recordabas todas las enseñanzas que tu padre te había dado, como te había instruido en la batalla de tal forma que sus movimientos eran muy similares a los suyos. A pesar de que fue tu maestro, aún no has logrado superarle. Él murió antes de que pudieras hacerlos.

Llegaste a casa y te deshiciste de la ropa y las armas mientras te aseabas y te ponías ropa limpia. Al terminar, cogiste de nuevo la lanza y saliste de casa en busca de alguien con quien entrenar.

Así era tu vida: luchar, luchar y luchar. Solo tenías tiempo para satisfacer tus necesidades básicas. Nada más. Querías llegar a ser como Oberyn Martell, quizás superarlo. Ese era tu homenaje para él, para que se sintiera orgulloso de ti.

Al fin y al cabo eres una de las Serpiente de la Arena.

—¡Obara! —escuchaste que te llamaban y te giraste con curiosidad para saber a quién pertenecía aquella voz. Descubriste a un chico de piel oscura corriendo hacia ti con una sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro. Al principio no le reconociste, hacía muchos años que no le veías. Pero cuando este se acercó y te abrazó, lo ubicaste.

—¿Harok? —murmuraste estupefacta mientras eras aprisionada entre sus brazos. Gruñendo lo apartaste de ti de un empujón.

—Veo que no cambias —murmuró el chico riendo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntaste malhumorada.

—Ya sabes, expandir mis servicios —respondió el simplemente ladeando el rostro —. Una mujer de Dorne me ha traído hasta aquí para que la sirva.

—Ya veo, así que sigues en la prostitución.

Los ojos de Harok, azules como el cielo, se tiñeron levemente por el asco solo un segundo. Fue tan rápido que temiste habértelo imaginado.

—De alguna forma tendré que ganarme la vida.

—Ajá —replicaste y, recogiendo la lanza que había caído al suelo durante el abrazo, volviste a emprender tu camino.

Harok comenzó a seguirte.

—¿Es que es así como recibes a un viejo amigo?

—Conocido —le corregiste —, Y ¿qué quieres? ¿un banquete?

—No estaría nada mal —murmuró el chico mientras mantenía tu ritmo apresurado sin esforzaste.

Gruñiste e intentaste acelerar el ritmo para perderlo de vista, pero, finalmente, desististe y frenaste en seco. Encarándolo.

—¿Se puede saber qué quieres? —le preguntaste cortante. Él te miró durante un rato.

—No te recordaba tan borde. ¿Dónde vas?

—No te importa.

—Qué irascible. Pues nada, te seguiré para averiguarlo.

—No harás eso.

—No veo cómo vas a impedírmelo.

—¿Tengo que recurrir a la fuerza? —preguntaste mostrándole la lanza.

—Puedes intentarlo, por supuesto.

Aquella sonrisa te descolocó y te enfureció a partes iguales. Cierta parte de ti sentía añoranza al reconocerla, la otra solo quería borrársela de un buen golpe.

—Déjame en paz —murmuraste entre dientes y diste la vuelta para volver a casa. Se te habían quitado las ganas de entrenar.

Harok, sin embargo, no parecía dispuesto a aceptar tu petición puesto que, con una mano, te agarró de la muñeca mientras te obligaba a darte la vuelta. No opusiste resistencia, más por la sorpresa que por otra cosa. Y el chico, sabiendo que en el momento en el que reaccionaras se llevaría un buen golpe, te besó.

Sus labios eran cálidos; calentados por el ardiente sol de Dorne, y suaves. Cerraste los ojos para disfrutar de la sensación, era como besar el sol sin abrasarte. Sentías una extraña sensación en tu estómago y tu piel cosquilleaba. Empero, lo peor era el ardor que la mano de Harok dejaba al acariciarte la mejilla.

No podías reaccionar. Nunca nadie te había besado y se sentía tan… bien. Incluso aunque el que estuvieras besando fuera tu amigo de la infancia, aquel que te sacaba de quicio.

Algo hizo clic en tu mente. No podías dejar que te besaban. A ti nadie te besaba.

Apartaste a Harok de un empujón y fuiste a darle un puñetazo cuando te diste cuenta de que este ya se encontraba a tres metros de ti, mirándote con una sonrisa.

—Nos vemos esta tarde, Obi —gritó él mientras se alejaba corriendo y te guiñaba un ojo.

Gruñiste mientras cogiendo tu lanza con las dos manos la partías. Aquello no era suficiente para calmar el ardor que Harok había dejado.

Negaste con la cabeza. Lo que sentías era ira, solo eso.

* * *

FIN.


End file.
